


Cute Thing (twin fantasy)

by orphan_account



Category: brockhampton
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, totally unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Russell Boring had a missing finger.A dog attacked him, it was bad. A lot of nerves were destroyed.His leg had white lines crawling up the back of his calve, itching at the thigh. Permanent.He was really young, four or so, and he doesn't like to think about it. If he thinks about it too long he'll start crying.Matt Champion, angsty teen who was forced to do sports by his parents, and in love with gorey horror movies, was Russell's bully.He'd do the whole nine yards. Push Russell into lockers, pull the teens long hair, plus the multiple names. Especially faggot and Cujo.





	Cute Thing (twin fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to car seat head rest. Sorry for this shit.

Russell Boring had a missing finger.  
A dog attacked him, it was bad. A lot of nerves were destroyed.  
His leg had white lines crawling up the back of his calve, itching at the thigh. Permanent. 

He was really young, four or so, and he doesn't like to think about it. If he thinks about it too long he'll start crying. 

Matt Champion, angsty teen who was forced to do sports by his parents, and in love with gorey horror movies, was Russell's bully. 

He'd do the whole nine yards. Push Russell into lockers, pull the teens long hair, plus the multiple names. Especially faggot and Cujo. 

-

Russell walks to school, it's calming and peaceful, except the fact that Matt lives next to him.  
He scurried, long hair covering most of his face. Maroon vans gathered more dirt as he crossed a field, seeing Matt walking on the road. 

"Shit."  
Russell murmured, walking a bit faster, but he was too late.  
Matt, despite being four-eleven, grabbed the back of Russell's book bag. Russell fell back, ass falling on the grass. He groaned as Matt stood over him. 

"See you at school, fag."  
The bully made it a point to step on his victims ring finger ridden hand, a youch coming out of the teen. 

"Fuckin' great." 

-

Russ walked into class late, getting a detention.  
He groaned once again, walking with his friend Ian. 

"Ooo, I'm going to kill that fucker."  
Ian said aloud, grabbing a plate of pizza off the lunch line. 

"I bet he's gay, with how much he calls you a faggot, he probably likes it up the ass."

"Ian!" 

"What? I'm prolly' right. He prolly' just loves himself some Harry Styles."  
Ian proclaimed once again as they sat at the lunch table that occupied only five people: Merlyn, Ciaran, Ian, Kevin, and of course Russell. 

"Still. We shouldn't be rude, maybe he's insecure?"  
The teen gave Russell a 'are you fuckin' kidding me?' look. 

"Who're we on about again?"  
Kevin Doan asked, ketchup still on his face. 

"Matt Champion."

"Yeah, that guys a fuckin' cunt,"  
Ciaran McDonald, mouth full of potato chips, told the group. 

"I heard he had a boyfriend who was a senior in freshmen year."

"What? No way."

"He calls me a fag nearly everyday, how could he like dudes-"  
In that moment, Russell flinched as a hand smacked down on his shoulder.  
He knew exactly who it was. 

The hand pulled him to the ground, startling the lunchroom, making every high schooler gather around. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
Matt stared at the teen on the ground, nostrils flaring, eyebrows slanted. 

“I, uh, uhm-“

Matt grabbed the front of Russell’s collar, basically spitting in his face. 

“I said, what the fuck are you talking about, Cujo?”  
The brunette got closer, Russell held his breath, and an angel came through. 

Russell was saved. Detentions were gave, and Mr. Smith was a godsend of a PE teacher, even if he made Russell pass out in PE freshmen year.  
Matt was obviously fuming, his fists were clinched, and his face was red. 

The punishment was, clean up the gym after school. That was what scared Russell. Him and Matt were going to be unsupervised from three pm to six pm. 

This is going to be a nightmare. 

\- 

Matt wiped off a piece of football gear and sat on it, staring at Russell the whole time.  
Russell ignored it for the most part. He put up his long hair, and grabbed a towel to dust off random equipment.

“You missed a spot, Boring.”  
Russell kept quiet as Matt kept calling him every name he could think of, the shorter teen got annoyed so he stood, and started to get in the others way. 

“Faggot, I’m talking to you.”  
He pointed a finger to the boy’s chest, who was now annoyed. 

“Okay, what the fuck is your problem? Why do you do this shit? Are fucking insecure or something?”  
Matt looked surprised at the response, not really expecting the teen to respond. 

“Why would I be insecure? I have more than ten colleges wanting me to join they’re basketball team,”  
Lie.  
“Why would I be fucking insecure? I make fun of you because you deserve it, you’re friends with faggots, you are a faggot, and your leg is gross as hell. If anyone’s insecure, should be you, Boring.”

He was trying so hard to get in Russell’s face, Russell looked down at his hand and saw his fingers moving in and out, as if he was counting in his head. 

“You’re counting.”  
Matt furrowed his eyebrows, and Russell smiled. 

“You are insecure,”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You’re counting because you’re angry, you’re trying to calm down. Someone taught you how to do that.”

“I said,-“

“Matt, what do you want to do? What are you really thinking about?”  
The teen looked up at Russell, fingers moving slower. 

“Come on.”  
Matt moved past him, chucking his bag on his back. Russell stood there, not understanding. 

“Come on, Cujo.”

-

Russell walked into Matt’s empty house, looking around at the big roof and wooden floors, plus the family photos. 

“You, uh, you got a sister?”  
Russell asked, signaling toward a picture of little Matt in a old red truck with a girl that looks almost just like him. 

“Yeah, she’s in college right now.”  
He lead Russell into a basement where the teens room was and not where Matt harvested organs of young boys with long hair.

“Welcome to the love center.”  
The room was black, a wall of horror movies on a shelf hung. Total whiplash from the upstairs trophy cabinet titled ‘Champion’.  
There was a big bed by a wall in a corner, then a pillar holding the ceiling, and a couch by the other wall. Both pieces of furniture pointing to the tv and wall of movies. Three holes in one wall, fist sized and rough. 

“Cool room. I have to share with my brother.”  
Matt plopped down on his bed, huffing out a sigh. 

“How olds your brother?”

“Uh, he’s nine.” 

“Wack, I’d hate having to share a room.”  
Russell nodded, he did hate it, but his little brother and him just played Minecraft a lot. 

“Uh, so I see you like movies.”  
The teen awkwardly stood by the pillar, noticing it had silver pen writing on it of Matt’s height through the years. 

“Oh yeah, they’re all horror or thrillers.”  
He stared at the taller teen, sighing, and then patting the spot next to him in bed. 

“Grab a movie, let’s watch one.”

\- 

Matt learned that Russell is very jumpy, Russell learned that Matt laughs whenever someone gets stabbed (“What? Girls scream funny.” “You’re fucking scary.”). 

They were now watching Cannibal holocaust. Russell did not like this one at all, it was gross and very graphic. Matt told him this is the only movie in his collection that really grossed him out.  
Russell jumped one more time, Matt put his arm around his shoulder. 

“Why’re you being so nice?”  
Matt looked at the teen, sighing another one, and sitting up. 

“I dunno, I feel kinda bad.”

“For, like, lowkey making my life hell?”

“Yeah, I’m an asshole,”  
He got quiet, Russell kept his eye on him. 

“I guess I’m a bit insecure, I’m also narcissistic.”  
Matt looked at the long haired boys neck, then back at his eyes. The holes in Matt’s walls started making more sense.  
Someone screamed in the background of the tv, but Russell could only hear his heartbeat as Matt got in his lap. 

“We have six hours til’ my parents come home and bitch me out for watching movies,”  
He slid his shirt over his head, Russell swears he’s dreaming. 

“I actually like how you have a missing finger I think it’s cool,”  
Matt throws the shirt in the corner of the room. 

“I,- what? Sorry, what’s- what’s going on?”  
Russell asked, very flustered because this is the first time anyone has done anything remotely romantic towards him since second grade and that was when a boy held his hand because he thought Russell had brain damage and needed help in gym. Tragic what a scar on the forehead can cause. 

“I think you’re hot.”

“You, you, think I’m hot?”  
He was appalled, this is coming from someone who has called him the most disgusting person on earth since sixth grade. 

“Are you a virgin?”

“Why-, I- yeah, yeah I am why?”  
He watched Matt slink down the bed, pulling Russell with him so he was sitting between the teens thighs with his knees on the floor. 

“I have six hours, Russ.”

-

Russell walked home, on the phone with Ian. 

“Bro,- Russ, what the fuck? Are you a shitty story? What the fu-“  
Ian said variations of cusses as Russell rubbed his eyes and desperately tried to make his hair look better. 

“I was right! He does like it up the ass.”  
Russell groaned, immediately hanging up and walking into his house. 

He felt a buzz from his phone as he walked into his room, setting his bag down, watching his brother play COD WWII. 

From: unknown

Hey it’s Matt. I snatched ur number srry.

Russell smiled, immediately texting back.


End file.
